1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a retaining apparatus for data storage devices, especially to a retaining apparatus with a tray for receiving and retaining at least one data storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, a data storage device, such as a hard disk drive is simply screwed to a computer enclosure. This conventional mounting means can be complex, difficult and substantially wastes time. In addition, in use, vibration of the data storage device may cause the screws to come loose and may result in damage to the data storage device. Understandably, some attempts have been taken to introduce a mounting apparatus for a data storage device without screws.